


Vid: Thor's the Devil In Disguise

by Kadorienne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dark Thor, F/M, Fanvid, Gen, songvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor looks like an angel, walks like an angel, talks like an angel, but I got wise. He's the devil in disguise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Thor's the Devil In Disguise

[Youtube](http://youtu.be/GGwR3uJMhpo)

[Download](http://www.filefactory.com/file/henqbxqxat9/DevilinDisguise.mov)


End file.
